


the one where all the notifications are from magnus

by creativitea



Series: warmin up with malec (collection of drabbles to rid of writersblock) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec POV, Drabble, M/M, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: prompt:Imagine that whenever character B in your OTP posts a selfie, character A hypes them up. (http://the-prompter.tumblr.com/post/158335707283/prompt-661)(alec pov)





	

"Gorgeous!!"  
"Amazing!"  
"I like what I see [winky kissface-emoji]"  
"[hearty eyes emoji]"  
Alec's phone keeps ticking with notifications. 

"See, I told you posting more selfies was a good idea. You're getting loads of notifications! People wanna see your face once in a while." Izzy tells him.  
Alec scrolls down the list of notifications.  
"They're all from Magnus." he argues. "He already sees my face all the time."  
"You say that, but you're still smiling into both of your red cheeks." Izzy finishes the arguement and walks off like she's won it.  
Alec scrolls down the notifications for a bit, before he ends up scrolling through Magnus's account. Worries a bit he's clicked like on one too many pictures, but remembers the amount his boyfriend gave him, and figures he's got nothing to worry about.

"There's my handsome man!" He's greeted with from Magnus on the sofa when he enters. "You sound like a proud mom." Alec laughs from the hallway, but he's still smiling though.  
"It just makes me happy to see you appreciate your own looks, I want you to recognize how handsome you are!" Magnus beams. The proud part still stands, Alec decides.  
"I don't need a selfiecam for that, I have you!" Alec's hands ruffle through Magnus's hair (like they can't help themselves) before he sits down in the sofa beside him.  
He figures that when his boyfriend is as amazing as he is, Alec can't be too bad himself.  
"You can have both, you know. " Magnus steals the phone from his pockets, and leans into him as he aims the camera at them. Alec gives in, puts his chin on Magnus's shoulder to get into view. Eventually Magnus poses with kissing Alec's cheek.  
This might be Alec's favourite pictures yet. (and most definitely his new screensaver)


End file.
